A New Year Resolution Gone Wrong
by Kit Katz98
Summary: Gee! You kill one guy, and all of the sudden the greatest Epoinage school for girls suddenly wants you in. R and R please! Very Slight Cammie/Zach just cause I love them to much! Probably gonna be a two-shot, maybe I ll make it a full story... Let me know! Used to be A New Life
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Gallagher Girls, Ally Carter Does. :( But, I do own Maddie, Meagan, and Meagn`s guards, along with the plot. 

Check out my profile for more information on me. R and R please, I may or may not update and add on, it`s all up to you guys. Love you all, check out my other strories if you want. Thanks again! 

KitKatz98

I said I was fine to the officers, I said I`m fine to my parents, I said I was fine to the doctor. And really I was, I was numb, astonished, but I wasn`t going to let anyone else know that. I put on an indifferent mask, in fact, I`ve been doing that my entire life, the only time I really was myself was when I was with Maddie, or with minor talks with my parents. I loved them, don`t get me wrong, but she was the only one. I told the officers that I could get a shower myself thanks, and I locked the bathroom door behind me. I looked at the bars that were put up around my windows making sure no one can get in or out. _They_ transformed my home into a "safe house", in 2 hours. The numbness seemed to go away, fast. I took a shower and scrubbed the blood off of my hands. Pushing hard on the brush, to try to wash away the dirt and become innocent again, to be someone other than the girl that killed the killer. The images flashed across my brain, I just hoped that they would be washed down the drain with the rest of the evidence. I stand there with the hot water burning away at my scalp.

* * *

_A red car drives down the alley while I am weeding away at the flower beds that have been neglected. I wipe the sweat of my brow and momentarily looked at it, I`ve never seen that one before. "Butch must be working on another one." Butch, my neighbor, takes in old cars, and gives them a complete makeover, so it wasn`t necessarily odd. I go back to work, pulling up clover, and whatnot. 30 seconds later, does the same car pass again. That`s a little odd though, he always takes them out for at least 20 minutes. Maybe, it`s just not completed. So I once again set back to work. I stand up to get a drink of water and when I reach the canister, the same car stops and gets out, so I walk over. Maybe he`s lost or something. I stick the shovel into the ground next to my wheelbarrow. I lean over the fence._

_ "May I help you." I ask in my most polite voice. _

_"U`m yeah, just wondering if you know where the nearest WAWA is?" Now that, was suspicious._

_ "Um excuse me sir, but we don`t have any WAWA`s in this area, just Turkey Hill and EXXONS." He casually places his right foot on the bottom rung of the fence, almost too casually. He notices that I caught this and raises his eyebrows, before I have time to react, he`s jumping the fence and pulling out a gun. I walk back two steps keeping my eyes trained on the man`s eyes. He seemed surprised._

_ I took that opportunity, I fan kicked the gun out of his hand, again, amaze flashed across his face. But it was soon replaced with anger, and he lunged. I ducked under his arms and back kicked his butt so he fell into the wheelbarrow full of weeds. He quickly got up though while I tried to retrieve his gun and he swooped me over the shoulder. I kicked and pounded but decided that wouldn`t work, so, when he passed by the wheel barrow a second time back to his car, I carefully grabbed the shovel sticking up in it and swung it between his legs, he instinctively let me go and I round house kicked his face. Unfortunately though, swinging a shovel while dangling doesn`t give momentum so he recovered quickly, he started punching and grabbing, but all the years of karate practice and ballet kept me light on my feet. I dodged or blocked all of his attacks, and found the perfect opportunity. He swung his last punch in his life. I caught it, quickly spun, and brought it behind his back. I used all of my force and jumped on the back of his knee, then elbowed the part where his neck and shoulder met, and he crumpled. He tried to get back up, but the gun was already trained on his chest. I looked away and pulled the trigger. _

_I checked his pockets for notes or something, anything. My parents raced outside at the sound of the gunshot and saw me rummaging like the heartless creature I felt like. My mother gasped noticing the black handgun lying in the grass next to my feet. My father took long strides past me to the man, and my mother ran up to me nimbly and wrapped her arms around me. She started sobbing in my ear, asking me questions. The police came, and have followed me all day. They interrogated me, and already pledged me innocent after seeing who it was. He worked alone, thank God, so no one should be trying to kill me._

* * *

When I finally get out of the shower, I notice a tall, thin, beautiful girl my age standing outside my house arguing with a CIA Official. Oh God. It`s Maddie. This isn`t going to end well. She launches herself, at the poor guy. She was lethal, no joke. She used to kick my butt when we would sparr.  
Arms of strangers pull her back, and she stomps off. I pound on the window. Yelling at them to let her in. I didn`t realize I was crying until I look in the mirror. **NOTE: There are no erasers in life, and I don`t have white out.**

* * *

The next day, I argued with my parent`s, I argued with the officers. And I personally made sure that the guy who didn`t let my best friend in the house got socked in the nose. In the end though, he forgave me and said that I was just really upset about it all, that things would go back to normal. He looked awful stupid with a nose bleed and false words. Things wouldn`t go back to normal. Finally, after many hours of screaming back and forth and my parents crying, they allowed me to go to dance. But I had to have body guards.

* * *

"He was clean," I said to the two men standing beside me, "He was clean, and wasn`t associated with anyone! I CAN GO TO THE DAMN DANCE CLASS BY MYSELF!" But they kept looking forward and wrapped their arms tighter around me. "Watch it!" I spat at them, and they actually loosened their grip. I ran up the stairs, and into the lobby I knew so well.

"Meagan! Thank God!" Maddie said as she wrapped her arms around me. But my two "bodyguards" didn`t like that, so they pulled her off , boy if looks could kill, they`d be dead. The words I just thought, echoed in my head.

"STOP!" I yelled, actually it was aimed at my brain, but Tweedle De and Tweedle Dum dropped her thinking it was aimed towards them. "Thank you. You may stay here during my practice unless you want to wear a tutu." I say, trying to lighten the mood, and they both actually crack a smile, and I can`t help but crack up imagining them in a tutu. My friends give me a confused look and I pick my bag up and walk with them to the studio. Practice goes as usual, it was my turn to bring snacks so we sat around eating cheese grapes and pretzels.

Girls started to leave until it was just Me, and Maddie. She looks at me, studying for a moment. "So how are you."

"Fi…"

"Don`t lie to me Mimi." She says boredly. My first name is Meagan and my middle name is Irene so my nickname is Mimi, and her`s is…..

"MeMe, I`m fine.." I say and try to put on a fake smile. Madison Elaine.

"I said don`t lie." She tries to stay calm. I stutter. Okay, its time to break.

"It was.. easy.. mentally. He was a human being, and I could…" I pause, unable to finish the sentence.

"That man," her mask wavers, oop, nope, its back, " was a bad man. He was going to kill you! If it were me he were going after, you wouldn`t hesitate." She says sure and confidant, and for a moment, just a moment, I almost believe her.

"No, but, it was also too physically simple, can you riddle me that ." I say.

"Your good." She says slowly.

"Your better," I whisper. She was it was the truth, honest! The man wouldn`t have even made it over the fence if it were her in my shoes. She was really good. Mean good. She always told me she looked up to me. (well actually I was shorter than her but you get the point) when really, I wish I could have the swagger that she does. She was careful, and calculated, yet dangerous, and her inside was just about as mysterious as hell. "Madison, this man, this man killed 13 girls in 2 years,"

"I know." She says. My guards must have been curious because they walked in to the room and stood by the wall. I could tell by one look at my best friend, that this converstion was over. I look a my Bip and Bop.

"You can sit down boys." I motion to the chairs and they look at me funny and sit down with straight backs. I roll my eyes and Maddie can barely hold back her giggles.

* * *

All of the sudden, six people burst into the room. A man pulled out a gun and shot my new friends. They were just darts, probably to put them to sleep, but it didn`t stop me from standing protectively infront of Mads. I probably said something like ,"run", or , "you idiot, what are you doing still standing here". Of course, being the predictable, and completely practical one, she bowed to me, rolled her eyes, and said "Absolutely not." She flashed a brillant, daring grin. She looked like a mad woman with her wicked curly hair pecking out of her bun, and I could not help but admire her crazyness. I glare at our company, and make it known that I am _not _happy. "Hold your hands," another beautiful woman says, she is older than us, by only about twenty years. I`d guess she was about 35-40. She sounded tired, and it made her sound older. "We won`t hurt you," says a younger replica of the woman. She also looks tired, but she still has the relaxed and totally aware face that I see on Maddie all the time. The man that shot my body guards looks at us curiously. "We were coming to talk to Miss. Meagan, but I see she doesn`t go anywhere without, you, Miss. Madison."

"How do you know our, okay well Madison`s name?" Of course they knew my name, they were looking for _me_."Oh, and by talk, you mean eliminate. I`m just assuming." I say bitterly.

"No, he meant talk, and that`s classified." The boy smirked, and I saw a small smile creeping up on the girlfriends lips. For some reason I trusted him. Sloppy decision probably.

. "You knocked out her body guards, I want to know why, and what you want to talk to _us_ about." Madison says. And then says in a false after thought, "Oh," and you`ll have to prove it." Another woman, a short, girl, about my height smiled, and looked at her with satisfaction. "Oh, they`ll be fine, the body guards I mean," she says, "I just don`t like FBI agents, to braggy, I`m more a CIA gal." She tosses her badge to us so we wouldn`t feel threatened. "Oh, and we are here to enroll you in a school for espionage, and like Joe said," she looks at the oldest man of the group," I think we`ll have to enroll both of you."


	2. Chapter 2

Looking back, it never really was going to be an ordinary day. But looking back I didn`t expect it to be _that _extraordinary. I woke up late, that was different, but I ate a muffin like every morning. We were all out of my favorite toothpaste, but I still used my favorite mouthwash. I ran 3 miles like every morning, it was just a 10 minutes later because of the aforementioned, blown, waking time. When I got back home, I had a morning text from my best friend, just like every day. I flew up the stairs with a boost, Meagan`s messages always got me enthusiastic for the rest of the day. I showered, got on fresh clothes, and headed downstairs to grab a snack. I spent the rest of the day playing games with my family, and talking about how the new year was going to be different for us…. Wow. I had no idea.

"Where`s Meagan?" I ask Miss. Brittney while I put the last bobby pin in my crazy, curlly, untameable, hair. Meg would always joke that I was just like my hair. "Yeah, where is she," the girls in my ballet level chorused. My teacher open`s her mouth and then closes it again. "Girls, let`s have a talk." My heart beats faster and I can feel my face loose all of it`s color. Please say she`s alright, please say she`s alright. Oh, God please, she`s my best friend. Now you may say, "Why are you freaking out Maddie?" Well maybe that`s because Meagan never misses class, ever. (Not even when she had mono.) And Miss. Brittney is always joking. (Even when _she_ had mono.) They all sat down, and looked at me expectantly.

"She`s fine….. just a little…. shaken up." I feel my legs fall out from underneath me with relief. I don`t know why, but she`s okay. Okay! Everything is going to be….. Then I swear I hear my teacher whisper to herself in horror, "He tried to kill her, and she killed him."

I wasn`t supposed to hear that. I slowly tested my legs to make sure that I could stand right. My eyes didn`t leave the floor. Then, I ran out. My feet hit the pavement steadily, and the wind whistled behind me as I ran to my second home, the one I knew so well.

When I got to her house, bars were on all the windows, and uniformed officers and FBI personage were standing around her house, their backs to it. I told them she needed me, I told them, that I was her best friend. After that, I lost it. I, maybe, might have, thrown my small body mass at the guy, trying to push through. Can you believe they had the nerve to tell me to leave?!

When I got home, I grabbed my cell phone and called the house, "Hello, this is Maddie, could I please talk to Meagan?"

"She is not accepting phone calls at this moment." And the line went dead.

So I try her cell phone. "Hello, this is Maddie, Meagan`s best friend. May I talk to her please?"

"She`s not accepting phone calls right now."

"Tell her who it is," I say, before they could hang up on me, "She will want to talk to me."

"Look kid," the man says, but I already hung up.

I woke up on time the next morning, I ate my muffin, had the right toothpaste and mouthwash, got out the door on time for my run, got home right on schedule. But this time, I didn`t get any text messages, and I sluggishly dragged my feet up the stairs. I got a shower, got dressed and headed down stairs. When I was done, I headed back upstairs with my cell phone, and a handful of Jolly Ranchers. I sat on my bed and unwrapped one, but I couldn`t bear to eat it. I always ate Jolly Ranchers with Meagan, I can`t eat them by myself. So I sit there, on my bed, for hours, letting my stomach growl. I felt mad at myself, I should be relieved she`s alive and try to call her again. But I know what will happen if I call. Maybe I should try? Eventually my Mom comes up to my room and sits next to me. But my eyes remain at the same picture on the wall, I`ll give you a guess of who`s in it. I finally force myself to tear my eyes away and I look to see my mother smiling. Smiling? How could she be smiling? Meagan is like her 5th daughter, and she is smiling? My mother looks at me, softly, and leans into whisper in my ear. In 10 minutes flat, I have my tights and leotard on, am in the car, in the driver`s seat and off.

I sit on the rug of the studio wringing my hands for a bit when I hear a familiar voice yell "Watch it." I grin. I watch the heavy aluminum doors swing open effortlessly and I race to greet the person at it. She opens her arms gratefully. Before I realize whats going on, strong hands pluck me by the waist and set me a safe distance away looking down on me, arms crossed. I send them a glare almost as scary as the ones that Meagan have sent to me in the past. I can barely manage to peek past their freakishly muscular shoulders. I flash her a, "Um, what are you waiting for," look, but she is scowling at the ground.

"Stop!" Meg yells. They drop me at once and I smooth out the tutu that they had smushed. "Thank you. You may stay here unless you want to wear a tutu." The two giants actually crack a smile, and I burst into laughter and tears, probably just out of relief that she`s still Meagan Irene Bauer.

After class, it`s kind of like an unofficial routine that we take turns bringing food. It was Meagan`s turn to pack lunch for us, I can`t believe she remembered. Most girls raced out. Our closer friends sat around (probably feeling obliged), grabbed a few pretzel sticks, but didn`t say a word. They must have had something else to do because they mumbled a, "Thanks, glad you`re back," and shuffled out. I could tell that it hurt her, but I think she was partially grateful. I looked at her, studying her.

"So how are you."

"Fi…"

"Don`t lie to me Mimi." I say boredly. Her first name is Meagan and her middle name is Irene so her nickname is Mimi, and mine is…..

"MeMe, I`m fine.." she says and tries to put on a fake smile. Madison Elaine. yeah, well you know what, bullshit.

"I said don`t lie." I try to stay calm, she`s been through a lot obviously, but she has never lied to me before, except for when I ask what she`s getting me for Christmas.

"It was.. easy.. mentally. He was a human being, and I could…" she pauses, unable to finish the sentence. She. Has. No. Idea. What. She. Is. Capable of!

"That man was a bad man. He was going to kill you! If it were me he were going after, you wouldn`t hesitate."

"No, but, it was also to physically simple, can you riddle me that ."

"Your good." I say slowly.

"Your better." She whispers. "Madison, this man, this man killed 13 girls in 2 years, he was good. "

"I know."

Her guards must`ve been bored because they walk in the room and prop themselves against the wall. "You can sit down boys." She motions to the chairs and they sit down with straight backs. She roll my eyes and I can barely hold back a snort. I can`t help but wonder what mixed up, crazy animals we are. But I felt a bit better when the "boys" started laughing at how silly they were acting too. It was just a moment, but I thought, maybe, these guys were just super buff, really cool guys that were just doing their jobs. And just when I thought things couldn`t get any weirder, guess what? They did.

A group of people simply walked in the back door, aimed their dart guns at my new friends, and shot. Meagan hopped protectively infront of me, and waved frantically, trying to tell me to run. Well how did that work out for her? Let`s just say it didn`t. Of course, being the predictable, and completely practical one, I politely bowed, said, "absolutely not, and stepped out from behind her arm in a ready position. Now, was obviously not the time to argue. She shot me a nervous, and unsure glance, but hey, I can be just as stubborn as her if I want to. There were 6 of them, and two of us, I wasn`t gonna leave her to all the fun. Besides! I was her sparring partner, and I`ve taken her down a couple of times…. Meagan`s beautiful eyes that were caramel before, turned into a hard, steely gray. I would not want to be on the receiving line of that. She glares at them hard, and a beautiful, tall, dark, exotic looking, girl steps back involuntarily. If we were in a different situation, I would either laugh, and think my friend is the coolest person in this universe, or, I would feel sorry for the girl. But, we weren`t in a different situation so all I did was hold a wide low stance, with my fists ready. "Hold your hands," another beautiful woman says, she is older than us, by at least twenty years. She is tall and slim, with a beautiful but tired looking expression as if she has missed a couple months of sleep. "We won`t hurt you," says a younger replica of the woman. The man that shot the Mimi`s body guards looks at us curiously. "We were coming to talk to Miss. Meagan, but I see she doesn`t go anywhere without, you, Miss. Madison." I was thinking it, but she said it. She stood up straight, stance gone, but her chin up, "How do you know our, okay well Madison`s name? Oh, and by talk, you mean eliminate I`m assuming?"

"No, he meant talk, and that`s classified." The boy smirked, and I saw a small smile creeping up on the girlfriends lips. "You knocked out her body guards, I want to know why, and what you want to talk to _us_ about." I said confirming the point that Meagan was not going anywhere without me to accompany her. "Oh, and you`ll have to prove it." The other woman, a short girl, about Mimi`s height smiled, and looked at me with satisfaction. "Oh, they`ll be fine, the body guards I mean," she says, "I just don`t like FBI agents, to braggy, I`m more a CIA gal." I feel my eyes widen. She tosses he badge to us but we let it fall at our feet. "Oh, and we are here to enroll you in a school for espionage, and like Joe said," she looks at the oldest man of the group, I think we`ll have to enroll both of you."


End file.
